Reaching for the Stars
by katpfist
Summary: A Lams college AU. Laurens is rooming alone based on his father's instruction, until a random cute stranger shows up at his door.
1. Chapter 1: Running Late

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hey beautiful people! Thank you so much for clicking on my story. Sorry that this first chapter is really short and boring; I promise to make them longer and more interesting. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy!**

"John! Wake up! We have to leave in five minutes!"

I awoke to a scream coming from outside my door. I turned and looked at the clock that was admitting that horrible screeching sound and turned the alarm off; 7:50 the time read.

"Shit!" I muttered underneath my breath as a went to answer the non-stop banging at the door.

"Finally!" Lafayette exclaimed as he burst through the now open door, "You're not dressed!?"

"Umm no" I stated matter of factly.

"Oh mon Dieu! You're going to make us late on the first day!"

Lafayette pushed me back into the bedroom and started ruffling through my drawers occasionally throwing something at me.

"Put these on and I'll grab you something to eat from my dorm. Meet me in the hall in three minutes."

I muttered an "okay" as he whizzed past me to his dorm. Slowly coming to terms with what was happening I pulled on the pants and shirt Laf had thrown at me, made my way to the hall grabbing my class materials on the way. Lafayette was waiting in the hall to-go breakfast burrito in hand. He handed it to me and started speed walking ahead to get to class. I ran to catch up with him.

"God, you walk fast!"

"I wouldn't have to have you woke up on time!" He countered.

"I'm sorry it's the first day, I'm not used to waking up this early," I said shamefully looking down.

"Then you shouldn't have signed up for such an early class!" He teased.

We made the rest of the way to class chattering about what we were expecting from our first college class. When we got to the lecture hall both of our eyes widened at how big it was, and I heard Lafayette let out a "wow" under his breath. We both knew that Columbia was a big university but neither of us was expecting a room like this.

"Ahem," someone clearing their throat brought us back to reality, "You boys want to take a seat instead of gaping at them?"

"Yes sir," we mutter to the professor who had spoken to us and hurried to pick a seat in the massive room.

We found a spot about three-quarters of the way up and sat down, waiting for the lesson to begin.

* * *

After the hour class was over we headed back to the dorm to meet up with Lafayette's roommate and boyfriend, Hercules. We went out for coffee, and I stayed for about thirty minutes but decided to let them have some "alone time" and came back to the dorm. I got to my door only to find, a small red suitcase, one cardboard box labeled 'dorm stuff', and an adorable man with silky black hair and a confused expression on his face, standing outside of it.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Roomie

**Author's note: Hey beautiful people. This one is a little longer for you. I'm going to try to update weekly, but please know that I am still in school and might not always have time to. I promise this story will get better, but also maybe not, I don't know it's my first story. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated. Hope you enjoy!**

"Umm, can I help you?" I asked the beautiful stranger. _Wait, no just stranger, keep thinking like that Laurens and you'll get a beating_ , I scolded myself.

He jumped at the sound of my voice obviously lost in thought and didn't hear my approach.

"Umm sure...actually, yes, that would be great," he said a little hesitantly, "this is the dorm number the office gave me but the key I have doesn't seem to be working."

"Humm that's strange because that's my dorm and I actually have a special request made to not have a roommate."

Suddenly he seemed embarrassed at the mention of this being my dorm, but showed me the number scrawled down on a sticky note. Sure enough, 244, it was my dorm number.

"Let's go talk to Cait about this she'll know what to do."

"Cait?" He questioned.

"Yeah the head dorm office person, I don't know her official title, but I know her so let's go."

Reluctantly he followed me back down the stairs to Cait's office. She looked up from her laptop annoyed when we opened the door, but her face softened when she saw it was me.

"Hey, Johnny Boy! How are you?" She asked.

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Yes, I do! That's why I do it!" She exclaimed with a laugh, "Who's your friend?"

"Ummmm…." I looked to him as she awaited her answer realizing we hadn't formally been introduced.

"Alexander Hamilton," he stated reaching his out to shake her's.

"Alright nice to meet you, Alexander, I'm Cait. The head of this crazy dorm office," she motioned around her, "Anyway what can I do for you boys?"

"Well, you know Alexander here says that he was assigned to room with me but you know my father has that request for me to room alone?"

"Yep, I'm on it. I'll see if we can transfer Alexander to a different room," she nodded and started typing away on her laptop. She stopped typing and frowned. "Sorry John but it looks like the other bedroom in your dorm is the only open space we have, and Alexander is here on scholarship so he automatically gets a dorm room here," she frowned at me.

"Really there's not a single room beside the one in my dorm?"

"No sorry I checked twice," she said.

"There's nothing we can do at all?"

"I'm sorry really, there's nothing I can do, so either Alexander gets to live with you while you look for alternative boarding or it's a permanent fix. Either way, Alexander gets to stay here, sorry but it's in the dorm code that scholarships automatically get to dorm here," Cait explained.

"Well, shit!" I muttered.

"If it's really a problem I can look for somewhere else to stay," Alexander said speaking up.

"No it's fine, I couldn't care less if you stay with me, it's my father that I'm worried about," I saw Cait stiffen at the mention of my father, "but if nothing can be done I guess you stay with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, actually the new company will be nice. Someone besides Laf and Herc to talk to," I said and Cait laughed at the mention of my friends.

"Alright, it's settled then. Welcome to the Hudson Dorm Alexander!" Cait cheered.

"Great! Thank you, John. Cait, can I get a new key mine didn't work on the door which is kind of the reason we got into this whole ordeal," Alexander replied.

"Of course! I'll leave it in John's mailbox once it's made. We actually don't carry extras, but it will be in tomorrow so maybe you guys can just stick together for today," she suggested.

"Yeah, we can do that," I said in reply.

"Alright, I'll see you guys around. Have a great day!"

"Thanks, see ya, Cait."

Alexander waved in response as we made our way out of her office and back up the stairs to my… our dorm. We got to the door and I opened it up for him, while he grabbed his suitcase and box from where it was waiting in the hall.

"Is that all you've got? Or is there more downstairs that I can help you carry up?" I asked.

"Nope this is all I have," he sheepishly admitted.

"That's cool, just making sure you didn't need any help," I comforted.

"Thank you. Mind telling me which room I can put my stuff in?"

"Right! Sorry, I'm a dummy. The one and the right is mine so you can take the left one if that's alright?"

"Sounds great, thanks." He went to his room and started unpacking his things. I decided to busy myself by tackling the homework assignment I had gotten this morning when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said and Alexander opened the door

"Hey just letting you know that I'm going to walk around campus, scope the place out. I didn't get the chance to earlier."

"Yeah sure, I'll be here doing homework, so I can let you back in."

"Awesome, thank you, I will see you later."

"Bye."

He left and I kept working until I was interrupted by yet another knock, this one familiar.

"Come on in Laf it's unlocked!" I yelled. I heard the door open followed by the Frenchman bounding into my room and flopping on my bed.

"What's up?" I questioned.

He mumbled something unidentifiable into my pillow.

"Laf I can't understand you when you speak French or into my pillow, let alone French into the pillow," I said exasperatedly.

He sat up with a grin on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just groaning," he replied fake innocence plastered to his face.

"Uh huh, sure," I turned my focus back to the work in front of me not wanting to deal with Lafayette and his craziness right now.

"Mon ami, what is wrong? You look troubled," he asked, the smile quickly dissipating from his face.

"I'm fine Laf really, just a little worried about my father,"

"But why? He is states away, no?"

"Yes, he is, but you know how he wanted me to room alone so I wouldn't act _disgracefully_ with another boy?"

"Oui."

"Well I met a boy named Alexander in the hall and long story short he is rooming with me and there is nothing we can do about it."

"Oh I see, but it does not have to get back to your father," Lafayette said trying to comfort me.

"You're right, but also my father has a way of finding out everything."

"It will be alright mon ami, maybe now that you are in college it will be different."

"I hope so Laf, I really hope so."


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts

**Author's Notes: Hello beautiful people! Here's this week's update. My goal is to update every week, but I'm still a student so it might not be every week. Also, I used google translate for the French, and I know its not accurate, but I don't speak French so….. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a wonderful week.**

~Alexander's Perspective~

He was so beautiful it caught me off guard, and when it was decided we would be rooming together, mixed emotions flooded my head. I decided it would be best to get some fresh air and wrap my mind around how I was feeling. I walked until I found a quiet little coffee shop. I ordered my drink, sat down, and pulled out my laptop. It was an old Lenovo with the "i" and "c" key missing, but it still worked so I did not bother getting a new one. I opened up a blank page and just started writing trying to clear my head of the boy. However, it didn't work how I thought it would because instead of politics and arguments the page filled with thoughts of my new roommate. I decided that it was no use and packed up leaving the shop. Instead of going straight back to the dorm, however, I walked around campus finally allowing my thoughts to take over my mind.

The way he smiled, I've never seen a smile like that, and those freckles! What would I give to count every one of them. The way he almost bounced when he walked, I could die. Ugh, but he's probably straight! I mean all the attractive guys are. I really shouldn't get my hopes up. Right, you do not want to set yourself up for another disappointment, I thought to myself.

I decided that it was time to get back to the dorm and finish unpacking my stuff, not that there was much to unpack. When I got to the dorm I knocked on our door, and to my surprise, John did not open the door. Instead, a taller broader man with black curly hair pulled back into a poof at the crown of his head answered.

"Hello! Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked with a thick accent and a friendly smile on his face.

"Hello, I am Alexander Hamilton and I recently moved into this dorm room," I replied trying to not sound confused.

"Ah, I see!" he stepped back for me to get into the dorm.

I was expecting to just go to my room and disappear for the rest of the day but then this man surprised me and called for John.

"John! Alexander is back come introduce me!" he yelled.

"Okay, I'm coming!" John called back.

After a few seconds, John showed up around the corner and sauntered over to the mystery man's side.

"Laf, this is Alexander Hamilton," he said motioning to me, "and Alexander this is-"

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette-" Lafayette interrupted.

"But! Everyone calls him Lafayette of Laf," John interrupted back with a smirk on his face.

 _Oh, God! He better never_ direct _that smirk at me. I don't think I could handle it,_ I thought.

"Alex est mignon, si j'étais célibataire je lui sauterais dessus. (Alex is cute, If I were single I would jump him.)," Lafayette said looking like he was talking to himself.

"Um... Merci. Tu sais que tu n'es pas si mal toi-même. (Umm... thank you. You know you are not so bad yourself.)," I replied.

They both stopped suddenly and stared at me like I had grown an extra arm. I just stood there trying to understand what I did that was so strange.

"You speak French?" John sputtered suddenly.

"Uh… yeah. I grew up speaking English, French, and Spanish," I said sheepish of my past.

"Wow! Spanish too! I speak Spanish, Henry… uh, my father, wanted me to learn for political reasons," John stated with a scowl.

"Um, Alexander! Would you like a drink? Here, come I will get you one," Lafayette rushed me to the kitchen.

"Actually, I'm alright. I am just going to go finish unpacking," I said a little freaked by the sudden change in Lafayette's behavior.

I headed back to my room to get busy with a new found worry and questions lingering in my mind.


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner

**Author's Notes: Hi beautiful people! Thank you so much for the reviews! They are so greatly appreciated. I'm now averaging about 650 words a chapter, so I'm going to aim for that length from now on. Here is chapter 4, please enjoy!**

~Back to John's Perspective~

Lafayette reentered from the kitchen almost tip-toeing his way back to me. Almost like he thought I could crumble with just the shaking of the floor.

"Lafayette, I can talk about Henry without losing my shit completely," I said annoyance soaking my tone.

"I know that Mon ami. I just worry," He said after a moment of hesitation.

I gave him a look and walked back to my room, Laf following on my heels. I pulled out my backpack deciding that I might as well get some homework done.

"Ugh! Yuck!" Laf exclaimed.

"What?" I turned to look at him and the disgusted look on his face.

"If you are just going to do school work, and ignore me, then I am going to my dorm!" He said with a huff.

"Sorry, not sorry! I really need to start this paper for History," I called after him as he let himself out of the dorm.

I got back to work trying to think of a good example to use. Finally, after a half an hour of staring at a practically blank document, I decided to get up and stretch. I went to the kitchen to get a drink, on my way a passed Alexander's door.

 _I wonder if he needs help unpacking_ , I thought, _no, he probably just wants to be alone._

I got my drink, but then on the way back curiosity got the better of me, and I knocked on Alexander's door.

"Hi. Did you need something?" he asked opening the door.

"Uhh no. I just came to see if you wanted any help unpacking,"

"Actually, I just finished, but thanks for checking,"

"Um, uh, yeah sure. No problem," I said headed back to my room to finish my paper.

Ugh! Could you have been any more awkward! I hissed at myself.

Before I could make it back to my room Alexander called,

"Hey uh, it's getting late want to go grab dinner with me? I was thinking takeout, and we could bring it back to the dorm."

"Sure...yeah why not," I replied.

"Cool, I am going to grab my jacket. Meet you in the hall?"

I nodded and headed the rest of the way to my room to get my jacket as well. I met him in the hall and we walked out of the dorm together. The brisk wind of autumn hit me in the face causing me to shiver. We walked side by side for a little until the awkward silence was too much for me to handle.

"Uh so, Alexander, what are you studying?" I asked trying to break some of the tension.

"Please, call me Alex, and I am studying law. What about you?"

"Wow, Law that's tough. I'm studying marine biology."

"I mean it's not super tough. I've always been interested in writing and history."

"Really? I suck at both of those subjects. I'm more of a science guy myself."

"I guessed that."

"Yeah, I'm writing a history paper right now and I can't think of any good examples to defend the topic I chose."

"Well I have no homework since my classes don't start until tomorrow, I could help you with that paper."

"That would be great! Thanks!"

"Yeah, no problem."

* * *

Once we were back in the dorm we ate and made good conversation. I could feel myself warming up to him, but I was careful not to let myself get too comfortable. After dinner, he helped me with my paper, and man, was he a good writer! We finished the essay in about an hour and he retired to his room to work on some of his own stuff. I was left in a complete daze and was having a hard time getting myself out of it.

 _Okay, John, you can't do this to yourself again. You know as soon as you catch feelings or get your hopes up your idiot father will just squish them like a bug in the wrong place. Besides, he's probably straight and just wants to be friends. Yeah, that's it just friends….just friends._


	5. Chapter 5: Friends

Chapter 5:

 **Author's Notes: Hey beautiful people! Sorry, this chapter kinda stinks. I wrote it last minute and I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately. This story will get better don't worry! I have a good plan for where this is going. Hope you all have a wonderful week!**

~John's POV~

I turned in my essay the next day confident with it since I had Alex's help. He really was a great writer, it made perfect sense for him to be studying law. I was in History class trying to focus on what the professor was saying, but kept finding myself lost in thought, mainly about Alex. He was just so welcoming and warm. He could talk for hours and I would never get bored. When he got passionate about a topic his ears would turn pink while he was talking or arguing and-

 _Snap out of it John! You need to pass this class to get your credit,_ I scolded myself trying to tune back into the lecture.

Class went on like that for an hour until the professor released us. I headed straight to Lafayette's dorm, wanting some company.

"John! Come in mon ami, me and Herc were just talking about you," Laf said inviting me into their dorm.

"Hey Laf, hey Herc"

"Hey, John! What's going on?" Herc said walking over and giving me a hug.

"Lafayette, what did you mean you were talking about me?"

"Oh, I was just telling Herc how obvious it is that you and Alex like each other," he said matter-of-a-factly.

"Pusssh, yeah right," I said turning away as to hide the blush that was forming on my face.

"Oh, you got it bad John!" Hercules burst into laughter at my behavior.

"Whatever! I'm leaving!" I shouted making both Laf and Herc explode with laughter.

I turned around and walked back to my dorm leaving them to laugh at me.

When I walked in I was met with a familiar face.

"Peggy! How did you get in here!" I exclaimed.

"Your lovely roommate let me in John!" she exclaimed mocking me.

"Oh right! Where is Alex by the way?"

"He left said he was going to get some coffee and work done,"

"Oh okay," I felt myself deflate a little before perking back up so Peggy wouldn't notice, "Anyway, what's up?"

"John, do you ever check your phone? I texted you twenty minutes ago saying I was coming by so we could catch up our Netflix binging!"

"Right! And yes I do check my phone!"

She gave me a skeptical look.

"Well, every now and then.." I gave into her stare.

We both started laughing.

"Okay, I'll get my laptop and we can start where we left off?" I asked.

"Sounds great!"

* * *

~Alex's POV~

 _Of fucking course. How could I be so stupid to assume and jump right in! Nice going Hamilton! You set yourself up for another heartbreak. He won't ever like you because he already has a girlfriend. Honestly, how could you think you were so smart! You are just what everyone sees you as, the loner bastard, who can not shut his mouth. You knew this would happen. Of course, it can't be all bad right? You can still be his friend… yeah, maybe a friend. No who are you kidding he will just leave you like everyone else did. He will leave you and you'll be all alone again. Just like you deserve to be._


	6. Chapter 6: Fights

**Hi, my beautiful people! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated recently! Last week was finals so I was a bit busy and stressed. Just a heads up for you my band is going to the Rose Parade so it might be a couple weeks before I update again I'm sorry! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Love you all, happy holidays.**

~John's POV~

Peggy and I watched Netflix until she fell asleep in my lap. I picked her and laid her in my bed while I grabbed the cot I kept in the closet and set it up for myself. I was so involved in taking care of Peggy that I did realize how late it was; 1:26 am the clock on my night table read. I realized then that I hadn't heard Alex come back, so I went up to his door and knocked. When there was no answer I opened his door a crack just to make sure he was in there. However, when I looked, his bed was still made and his desk was empty.

Suddenly this horrible feeling overcame me and I started to panic.

 _Oh no… what if he's lost, or hurt, or kidnapped, or… or… No, I'm not going there._ I frantically thought.

I had only known him for about a day, yet I felt strangely attached to him. Like he had been my friend just as long as Laf or Herc.

I picked up my phone in a panicked state and texted him, and when I didn't get a reply I called him. He picked up on the 4th ring.

"John? Why are you calling me, aren't you hanging out with that girl, what's her name… Peggy?" He answered angrily.

"Alex! Oh thank God!," I replied, "Where are you?"

"I'm at the little coffee shop on 6th street. Why do you sound so upset?"

"Because it's 1:30 in the morning and you hadn't come back yet… so I got a little worried. That's all," I said sheepishly.

"Well… I guess thanks for worrying. I will be back soon though, so why don't you get back to your girlfriend, and stop worrying about me. I don't deserve your worry anyway."

He hung up before I had a chance to process his angry words.

 _What the hell was that?_ I thought

I decided to let it go and just get some sleep.

 _Good thing I don't have an early class tomorrow._

* * *

I woke up the next morning and Alex and Peggy were both gone. I assumed they had earlier classes than I did. I got up to make breakfast only to remember that we had absolutely no groceries, so I changed out of my PJs and grabbed a jacket, heading to the little corner store right across from the campus.

* * *

When I came back, Alex was sitting on the small couch we had reading, but as soon as I opened the door and he saw it was me he mumbled something and went to his room.

"Well okay then," I said under my breath.

I put the groceries away and went to my room to get ready for my afternoon class.

* * *

~Alex's POV~

I wasn't really mad, more just confused. I obviously was starting to catch feelings, which was not a good thing in the first place. I thought I could handle that myself, especially when I met his girlfriend. I thought these feelings would just blow over and everything would be fine, but what confused me was the phone call that night. He sounded so worried about me, and I hadn't had someone worrying about me since… well, my mom. That's why I sounded so angry and why I was trying to ignore him. I wasn't trying to be rude just distant. I needed to figure some stuff out on my own without John distracting or confusing me.

After, I heard John's door shut I left to get some fresh air. As I was walking around campus mind busy and unfocused I ran into someone.

"Oof," I exclaimed landing on my butt.

"Hey! Watch where you're going dick!" the man standing over me said.

"It was an accident jeez," I stood up dusting myself off.

"Accident, snaccident, you're going to pay for it bastard," He said almost growling.

"What did you call me?!" I exclaimed suddenly getting really heated.

"You heard me."

"Are you looking for a fight?!"

"I don't know, think you could take me?"

"Without a doubt," I growled.

He pulled his fist back like he was about to punch me when suddenly another person came up beside him, coughed, then whispered something I couldn't hear to the man with poofy hair I had run into.

"Well, I'd love to see you try, but I have more important things to do than fight a clumsy bastard like you," poofy hair suddenly smirked walking off without another word.

I stood there stunned for about a minute before deciding the brisk fall air was getting too cold and headed back to the dorm.


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings

Chapter 7:

 **Hi beautiful people! It has been a bit, and I am so sorry about that. I have been super busy with the new semester and new classes, so I haven't had time to write. I have realized that every week might be a bit much for me so I decided that I will be aiming for every other week. I hope you can understand. Anyway, thank you for reading my story! Reviews and criticism are always appreciated! Enjoy this update, and have a wonderful week.**

~Alex's POV~

I got back to John and my dorm room only to remember I still didn't have my key, and John was in class. I groaned to myself then headed down to see if Cait had the new key yet. I knocked on her office door and opened it when I heard her say "Come in". She was reading a book with her feet propped up on the desk in front of her, but when I walked in she put the book down and a smile spread on her face.

"Alexander, Hi! What's up?" she asked.

"Hey, Cait. I just came to see if my key was in yet because I locked myself out of the dorm, and John is at class.

"Actually, it is! I was going to put it in John's mailbox right after I finished the next chapter in my book."

"Oh thank god. You are a lifesaver."

"Yeah no problem," she said fishing for the key in her desk drawer, "Here you go," she said as she handed me a small orange envelope with my room number written on it.

"Thank you again," I said grabbing the key and exiting her office.

I climbed back up to the dorm room and opened it with my new key, heading to my room to get ready. Then heading straight back out the door to class.

~John's POV~

I finished my class and eagerly headed back to the dorm only to find it empty. My heart sank a little to see that Alex wasn't there. I knew we had only known each other for a day, but it felt like I had been his friend my whole life. We connected the other night, I felt it, and I was sure he had too, but recently he had been really distant. Maybe I was overreacting, I mean I barely knew the guy. I decided that I would invite Laf and Herc over to distract me from my endless thoughts. I sent Laf a quick text and in less than two minutes he was sauntering through the door with Hercules in tow.

"You know knocking would be nice," I exclaimed rolling my eyes at the ridiculous french man.

"You knew we were coming, I see no reason to knock if the door was unlocked," he replied plopping on the couch next to me.

Hercules came and sat in the chair near the couch, and the conversation flowed easily between us for a while until Laf suddenly sat up saying we should go get drinks. That's when the door opened and Alex walked in starting to head straight for his room as soon as we made eye contact.

"Hey, Alex!" I said in a desperate attempt to get him to stay. He stopped and turned to me with just an eyebrow raised. "Uhh, um, we were going to go out for drinks to celebrate the fact that we made it through our first week of college. Uh, Wanna come?"

He looked a little caught off guard with my question but the look disappeared as soon as it had appeared. He stood there puzzling over my question for a solid minute until finally shrugging and saying,

"Yeah, sure. Let me grab my coat."

He walked into his room and I turned back to my friends, smile evident on my face. Lafayette wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I grabbed a throw pillow throwing it at his face before he could say something. Hercules cracked up at this and then was also hit in the face with a pillow this time it came from Lafayette. Alex walked out of his room ready to go, so I stood up and the other two followed suit.

Once we got to the bar we followed Laf to a booth to claim as ours for the night and ordered our drinks. Conversation started slow but as our drinks disappeared so did our insecurities and lack of words. As the night went on Laf and Herc vanished, probably to go make-out in some corner, leaving me and Alex to sit alone.


End file.
